Gemma Arterton
in The Voices]] ) in The Voices]] Gemma Arterton (1986 - ) Film Deaths *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) [Strawberry Fields]: Drowned in oil (off-screen) by Mathieu Amalric's men; her body is shown afterwards lying on Daniel Craig's bed when Judi Dench shows her to Daniel. (A play/tribute to Shirley Eaton's death scene in Goldfinger.) (Nudity alert: Rear) (Thanks to Fleming, Tommy, Gerardo, Nathan, Patrick, Andrew, and Kris) *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) [Io]: Stabbed in the back with a sword (which exited through her stomach) by Jason Flemyng; she dies shortly afterwards while in the arms of Sam Worthington, as her body turns to mist. She is later brought back to life by Liam Neeson's divine powers. (Thanks to Arrowhead, Skeebo, and Tommy) *'''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time ''(2010)' [Tamina]: Falls to her death after being knocked over the edge of a chasm by Ben Kingsley, as Jake Gyllenhaal looks on in horror. Her death is later undone when Jake turns back time. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Byzantium ''(2012) [Clara]: Playing a vampire, her transformation is shown in a flashback, as she confronts and kills (off-screen) her "mortal" self. *''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) [Io]: Gemma does not actually appear in this film, but it's established in Liam Neeson's narration that she died of unspecified causes during the time between Clash of the Titans and the sequel. (Thanks to Tim) *''Gemma Bovery'' (2014) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gemma_Bovery Gemma Bovery]]: Accidentally chokes to death or suffocates on a piece of bread during an argument with Mel Raido, with her husband Jason Flemyng mistaking Mel's actions for intimacy and thereby preventing Mel from saving her. *''The Voices'' (2014) [Fiona]: Accidentally stabbed to death by Ryan Reynolds after Ryan falls on her with a knife, followed by Ryan "mercy killing" her by stabbing her again, first in her heart, and then multiple times in her torso. Her body is seen several times as Reynolds attempts to dispose of it and there are a few points where Reynolds imagines her severed head talking to him. TV Deaths *''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' (2008) [Tess Durbeyfield]: Executed (off-screen) by hanging; the mini-series ends with a black flag being raised at the prison, indicating that the sentence has been carried out. (Thanks to Angus) *''The Duchess of Malfi'' (2014) [The Duchess of Malfi]: Strangled by Sean Gilder's men; she dies as Sean attempts to revive her. *'''Inside No. 9: Tom & Gerri ''(2014) '[Gerri]: Dies (off-screen) in a car crash some time after leaving Reece Shearsmith's flat; she appears as visions throughout the rest of the episode to Reece, who is convinced that she is still alive. Gallery gemmaarterton-quantumofsolace.jpg|Gemma Arterton dead in Quantum of Solace gemmaarterton-clashofthetitans.jpg|Gemma Arterton in Clash of the Titans gemmartertongemmabovery.jpg|Gemma Arterton choking in Gemma Bovery Arterton, Gemma Arterton, Gemma Category:Brunettes Category:Stage Actors Arterton, Gemma Category:English actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Ghost scenes Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Disney Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:James Bond Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Liebesman Movies Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Death scenes under unspecified circumstances Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Nude Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Marjane Satrapi Movies